Just The Way You Are
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Kris yang acuh dan Zitao yang terus menahan emosi atas cintanya. Yang mereka berdua butuhkan adalah bicara. "Aku pun mencintaimu... Just the way you are...". KRISTAO FICT. ONESHOOT.


**"Just The Way You Are"**

 **KrisTao fict**

 **Mr. Actor And Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"I will always love you... Just the way you are..."**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

"Kenapa sih, manusia ini harus jadi kekasih Kris?"

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si tampan itu..."

"Apa stock wanita cantik dan laki-laki manis sudah benar-benar punah sampai dia mau memacari manusia kampungan itu huh?"

Bisikanー ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sindiran-sindiran itu terlontar dari belah bibir beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang berada di koridor sebuah kampus terkenal di Korea Selatan ini. Mengiringi langkah seorang pemuda dengan kacamata tebal dan pakaian sedikit kebesaran yang membalut tubuhnya.

Sudah biasa.

Setiap menginjakkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya di area belajar ini, dirinya akan menerima kritikan dan ocehan pedas yang diberikan oleh hampir seisi kampus. Alasannya sangat sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana jika dipikir dengan logika.

" _Babe_..."

Sapaan lembut itu memaksa pemuda cantik ini menghentikan langkah kedua tungkainya. Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian memasang wajah super datar pada pemuda tampan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya singkat.

"Aku perlu cacatanmu... Kau tahu kan kalau hari ini kita ada test? Aku belum belajar dan perluー"

 **Srett**

Yang lebih pendek segera menyodorkan sebuah buku. Memotong ucapan si tampan dengan cepat.

"Ambil ini dan jauhi aku Kris... Aku sedang malas meladenimu..."

Setelah berujar dengan begitu dingin, pemuda bersurai kelam inipun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan si tampan yang menatapnya tak mengerti di koridor yang mulai sepi.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao. Seorang pemuda berparas manis yang berasal dari Qingdao, China. Menetap di Korea Selatan karena berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di sana.

Berbekal tabungan dan sedikit uang saku dari kedua orangtuanya, Zitao pun bertekad untuk meraih gelar sarjananya. Lebih memilih untuk menjadi mahasiswa sederhana dan menutup diri agar dapat fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

Belajar, mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan, dan mendapatkan gelar.

Sayangnya, sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain-main dengan si cantik Huang ini. Niat dan tekad kuat yang telah memantapkan hatinya hancur sudah kala seseorang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Seseorang yang ia benci, sekaligus ia cintai.

Adalah seorang Kris Wu. Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegap menjulang, paras setampan pahatan patung dewa Yunani, dan kepribadian dingin nan mempesona. Berasal dari keluarga kaya raya nan terpandang, juga merupakan bintang basket kampus yang menyabet cukup banyak penghargaan.

Bagai bumi dan langit. Bagai puncak gunung dan palung laut. Bagai sebuah berlian dan besi berkarat.

Zitao tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih si Pangeran Kampus. Sama sekali tidak!

Bahkan membayangkannya pun tak pernah.

Baginya, kuliah dengan baik, mendapatkan cukup banyak teman, dan dapat membanggakan kedua orangtuanya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Urusan cinta sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Namun sejak pemuda pirang berhidung bangir itu menatapnya saat tak sengaja bertabrakan saat hendak masuk kelas, Zitao merasa dunianya berputar. Hatinya tertawan dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Dan sosok setampan dewa itu tampaknya memang berniat membuat hidupnya tak nyaman. Dengan menyatakan hal gila padanya. Sebuah kalimat tak masuk akal yang membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Cinta.

.

.

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu... Jauhi si tampan Wu itu dan hidupmu akan tenang! Kau terlalu keras kepala sih!"

Seorang pemuda manis terlihat mengoceh kesal pada Zitao. Surai mintnya bergerak seiring tubuhnya yang tak dapat diam. Mondar-mandir seraya menodong dan menghujami pemuda panda itu dengan berbagai ceramah dan nasihat yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Min Yoongi! Kau itu sahabatku atau bukan sih?! Kenapa tega sekali memarahi aku?!" kesal Zitao hampir menangis. Frustasi dengan hubungannya dan para penjahat -Zitao menyebut mereka penjahat karena mereka telah melanggar haknya untuk mencintai dan dicintai dengan membulinya habis-habisan- di kampusnya.

"Aku tidak memarahimu baby Tao.. Aku hanya menasihatimu! _For God Sake_! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat ingin menghajar mulut mereka semua?!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Aku mencintai si bodoh itu!"

Min Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan. Duduk di kursi kosong di depa sahabatnya dan mengusap surai kelam itu penuh sayang. Tidak tega juga untuk menyuruh Zitao putus.

"Hhhh... Memangnya Kris tidak pernah membelamu apa? Sebagai kekasih, harusnya dia bersikap jantan dong!"

"Mana mau dia melibatkan diri dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting? Dia kan hanya tahu kalau dia punya banyak fans... Sampai-sampai tidak peka dan tidak sadar kalau aku adalah korban kejahatan yang dilakukan sebagian besar fansnya..."

"Aku curiga dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu Tao..."

Si manis Min ini berujar pelan. Menatap ke satu arah dengan tajam. Membuat Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Sedikit terenyak kala melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya.

"K-kris?"

Bibir unik ini bergerak pelan. Mengeja nama sang kekasih dengan kaku kala sepasang cat eyesnya menangkap sosok tampan itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda cantik dengan senyum menawan pada parasnya.

"D-dia..."

"Xi Luhan... Pemuda cantik yang baru kembali dari Perancis... Mereka sempat dirumorkan berkencan kan? Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya karena baik Kris ataupun Luhan tidak pernah mau bicara soal itu..." ujar Yoongi dengan netra memicing. "Apapun hubungan mereka, yang jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibenarkan bagi seorang pemuda yang sudah punya kekasih... Cih! Dasar brengsek!"

Zitao terdiam. Sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana Kris tersenyum pada pemuda yang bernama Luhan itu. Seketika gurat sedih terlukis jelas pada parasnya. Bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Zi! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Yoongi kala pemuda panda itu melangkah cepatt meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi kita ada kelas! Yak! Huang Zitao!"

Dan si manis Min ini hanya dapat berdecak kesal kala sahabatnya telah menghilang di tikungan koridor. Kembali melirik kearah Kris yang ternyata menatapnya. Dengan seringai dan pandangan yang begitu sulit dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

.

.

.

 _"Astaga... Kau sudah lihat Luhan?!"_

 _"Aaah... Luhan... Aku lega si cantik itu sudah kembali ke sini..."_

 _"Akhirnya kita bisa melihat lagi couple goals kampus ini..."_

 _"Tadi aku melihat mereka di dekat kantin... Haruusnya kalian juga lihat bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat bicara padanya!"_

 _"Kurasa pemuda cupu itu takkan punya muka lagi bahkan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan mereka..."_

 _"Yeah, sudah seharusnya kan... Sampah kembali ke tempatnya?"_

Zitao melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan teman-temannya saat berada dalam toilet beberapa saat lalu. Betapa dirinya begitu muak mendengar semua cercaan mereka.

Sepasang tungkai jenjangnya melambat sampai pada akhirnya berhenti. Kedua telapaknya terkepal begitu erat. Berusaha menahan emosi yang hampir meledak kala harus melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kris dan pemuda cantik itu. Berjalan tanpa beban dengan candaan yang tak ia tahu apa. Melewatinya begitu saja, seolah dirinya adalah sebuah patung rusak, atau tong sampah tak berguna.

 _"Aku curiga dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu Tao..."_

Ucapan Yoongi kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Membuatnya berpikir lebih banyak tentang hubungannya hingga menimbulkan pening pada kepalanya.

"Brengsek..." umpatnya pelan. Menoleh dengan netra yang berembun dan menatap punggung tegap pemuda Wu itu yang kian menjauh.

Karena sejinak-jinaknya seekor kucing, ia akan menggigit jika terus disakiti. Begitu pula Zitao.

Karena pada dasarnya, si cantik Huang ini bukanlah tipikal seseorang yang panjang sabar. Dan sepertinya dirinya sudah sampai pada batas maksimalnya.

Mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya. Sebuah seringai terbit pada parasnya. Seringai yang tak pernah muncul selama hampir dua puluh tahun hidupnya di bumi.

"Kalian semua pikir aku akan diam terus menerus..." ujarnya pelan. Dingin dan tajam bak belati.

"Kita lihat nanti... Kau, si cantik Luhan itu, dan para fans brengsekmu... Akan tunduk dibawah kedua kakiku..."

Dan setelahnya Zitao kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan kampusnya dengan sejuta rencana yang telah tersusun rapi di otaknya.

"Mari ledakkan bom waktu yang sudah lama kita simpan itu..."

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Mahasiswa baru? Kenapa aku baru lihat?"

"Astaga apa dia wanita? Tapi dadanya terlalu rata..."

Pemuda ini terlihat menulikan pendengarannya. Melangkah santai menuju kantin dimana seorang pemuda manis bersurai mint tampak sibuk menyantap sarapannya. Paras dingin terlukis jelas pada wajah cantiknya, namun kala melihat sosok sang sahabat yang berada tak jauh darinya, senyum manispun terbit pada parasnya.

"Yoongi-ya!"

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!"

Suara batuk yang ribut itu terlontar dari belah bibir Yoongi. Demi Tuhan pemuda ini mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengagetkannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Ya... Minum dulu Yoon... Wajahmu sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus..."

Pemuda mungil ini menyambar cepat gelas yang disodorkan untuknya. Menegak isinya rakus hingga sedikit tumpah melalui celah bibirnya.

"Huang Zitao brengsek! Kau cari matーi..."

Seketika makian Yoongi melembut. Menatap penuh kebingungan pada pemuda cantik di hadapannya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa suara tadi adalah milik sahabatnya Zitao. Tapi ia sungguh meragukan apa yang kini dilihat oleh kedua netra sipitnya.

 **Ctak! Ctak!**

Suara jentikan jari yang berasal dari pemuda semampai yang kini duduk manis dihadapannya membuat Yoongi sadar akan lamunan singkatnya. Menatap penuh curiga, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Zitao? Kau... Huang Zitao?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Hantu?"

Sepasang manik cokelat kelam Yoongi membola sempurna. Benar kan?! Ia tak pernah salah mengenali suara manis Zitao. Tapi untuk penampilannya kini, dirinya benar-benar sangsi sendiri.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau terkejut heh?"

"Siapapun pasti akan terkejut melihatmu idiot! Baru kemarin kau bicara padaku dengan baju longgar dan kacamata tebalmu itu dan sekarangー Astaga kau memasang _piercing_?! Dan, Oh Tuhan, _softlense_?!"

Zitao hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat sahabat tersayangnya mencak-mencak. Yeah, setidaknya sampai saat ini, rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia berhasil membuat seisi kampusnya hampir tak mengenali dirinya.

Huang Zitao merombak habis-habisan penampilannya. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian, gaya rambut, sampai aksesoris kecil yang menghiasi tubuhnya seperti beberapa anting yang terpasang apik pada telinganya. Surai kelamnya ia cat menjadi pirang dan segala pakaian kedodoran dan kacamata besar telah lenyap dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda panda ini tampak cantik dengan _ripped jeans_ pendek diatas lutut, _sweater_ hitam pas badan yang sedikit mengekspos bahunya, dan _sneakers_ putih yang membalut apik kaki jenjangnya. Siapapun yang melihat tentu saja takkan mengenali si cupu ini.

"Gila! Huang Zitao kau benar-benar gila!"

Beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat tampak mengernyit mendengar pekikan Yoongi. Terlihat jelas raut terkejut mereka saat si cantik Min itu menyebutkan namanya. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi dirinya akan jadi topik perbincangan hangat seisi kampus.

"Ya! Tidak perlu heboh seperti itu Yoon... Aku hanya sedikit merapikan penampilanku... Sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin memakai pakaian-pakaian ini... Tapi kau tahu sendirikan aku tidak suka jadi bahan gosip manusia sampah seperti mereka..."

Berujar dengan lirikan tajam pada sekumpulan gadis yang terlihat bergosip tak jauh darinya. Tampaknya pemuda Huang ini benar-benar serius dengan balas dendamnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja Yoon... Aku tak sampai hati melihat mereka menangis meratapi nasib mereka yang bahkan tak lebih cantik dariku..."

Menampilkan seringai mengejeknya yang membuat sang sahabat dan orang-orang disekitar mereka bungkam. Zitao menarik lengan Yoongi. Merangkul akrab pemuda mungil itu, kemudian memberikan senyum menggemaskannya.

" _Kajja_! Kita ke kelas!"

.

.

.

Zitao tak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini. Ia bebas berjalan tanpa perlu menundukkan wajah atau mendengar ocehan tak berguna yang menyakitkan hati dan telinganya.

Membuka lokernya, si cantik Huang ini tampak terkejut. Menatap tak percaya beberapa surat berwarna cerah yang berada disana. Meraihnya dan membacanya satu per satu. Membuat tawa manisnya mengalun begitu saja. Bukan karena senang, melainkan muak dengan sikap munafik orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukannya, Zitao menenteng surat-surat itu. Melangkah ke tong sampat terdekat kemudian membuangnya. Memasang earphone pada telinganya, ia pun melangkah santai menuju kelasnya. Tak perduli dengan suara ribut beberapa orang -yang ia asumsikan sebagai pengirim surat-surat itu- yang terlihat menatap nanar hasil karya mereka yang berakhir dalam tong sampah.

 **Grepp**

Sebuah tarikan kuat menahan langkah si manis Huang ini. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan membola kala melihat sang pelaku. Pemuda pirang bertubuh tinggi dengan paras dinginnya. Menatap tajam dirinya.

"Terkejut melihatku Huang?"

Zitao menepis genggaman Kris pada lengannya. Menatap bengis si tampan Wu itu. Membuat yang lebih tua sedikit heran dengan sikapnya.

"Maaf... Apa aku... Mengenalmu?"

Kris tidak yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah Huang Zitao. Sediam-diamnya pemuda manis itu, seacuh-acuhnya sikapnya, ia tak pernah berujar sedingin ini padanya.

" _Come on_ Huang... Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Zitao bersedekap. Memandang sinis pada Kris. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikenal pemuda Wu ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Pentingkah bagimu untuk mengetahui apapun yang kualami atau kulakukan? Bukankah kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

"Huang Zitao!"

"Apa?! Kau mau apa hah?! Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu brengsek!"

Pemuda cantik ini menjerit marah. Ia sungguh mati-matian menahan emosinya. Namun Kris yang membentaknya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau bilang aku kekasihmu tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti apa yang kau katakan! Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentangku! Kau tidak pernah mengerti betapa aku harus selalu menahan diriku agar tidak meledak mendengar cercaan mereka! Kau tidak pernah ada bahkan untuk sekedar menghibur aku!"

Kris bungkam. Memilih diam dan mendengarkan ledakan amarah Zitao. Hatinya sakit kala melihat air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi gembil itu. Ingin memeluk, namun ia yakin Zitao takkan mau menerima dirinya.

"Aku sungguh membencimu Kris... Aku menyesal sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Aku menyesal.. Karena aku sadar... Hanya aku yang menyertai seluruh perasaanku pada hubungan ini..."

Setelahnya Zitao berlalu. Meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap sendu punggung sempit kekasihnya yang menjauh.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku pikir setelah kepergianku ke Perancis, sikapmu itu bisa berubah Kris..."

Luhan berujar pelan. Ikut memandang Zitao yang semakin menghilang. Mencibir pemuda tampan di sebelahnya seraya bersedekap.

"Dia cemburu... Dia ingin kau lebih memanjakannya... Dan dia butuh semangat Kris... Harusnya kau sedikit peka dengan hal-hal seperti itu...

Pemuda Wu ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau masalahnya akan jadi serumit ini.

"Kalian perlu bicara baik-baik... Jelaskan padanya dengan lembut tanpa membentak... Karena dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan hanya orang lain yang harus mengerti dirimu... Namun sebaliknya..."

"Yeah... Sepertinya kau benar... Aku... Harus bicara padanya... Kuharap dia takkan mengamuk atau menolakku..." ujar Kris pelan. Meringis kecil memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi saat ia memaksa Zitao untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut dan Zitao masih asyik melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang pedestrian jalan. Entah kemana ia pun tak tahu. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya bahwa jatuh cinta bisa sesakit ini. Rasanya seperti harus menghancurkan benda yang paling berharga untukmu.

Zitao tidak pernah bercanda soal dirinya yang mencintai Kris dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ayolah, munafik jika Zitao berpura-pura acuh dan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki rasa pada si tampan Wu itu.

Sekelibat kenangan mereka kembali terulang dalam pikirannya. Dan Zitao menertawai dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh.

"Bahkan untuk mengenang moment baik saja aku harus memutar otakku..." ujarnya miris.

"Woahhh... Aku rasa sudah bukan waktunya lagi bagi seorang bocah manis sepertimu untuk berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini..."

Suara serak nan berat itu membuat kedua tungkai pemuda cantik ini berhenti melangkah. Sepasang netranya menatap awas pada beberapa pria kekar yang menghampirinya. Dan parahnya, Zitao baru sadar jika dirinya baru saja memasuki kandang para singa.

"Jika kulihat dari penampilanmu, tentu kau bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga miskin..."

"Frustasi dengan keadaan dirumahmu sayang?"

Tubuh Zitao melangkah mundur perlahan. Gemetar karena demi apapun ia dapat mencium bau alkohol menyengat dari tubuh mereka. Juga botol-botol minuman yang masih bertengger manis dalam genggaman mereka.

"J-jangan mendekat!" ucapnya gemetaran. Berusaha menghindari sentuhan telapak kasar para preman itu.

"Kucing manis yang galak... Benar-benar menarik..."

"Bagaimana jika kau mampir untuk bersenang-senang hmmm?"

Sepasang manik berair Zitao memejam erat. Ketakutan semakin melingkupi tubuh dan jiwanya. Ia akan berakhir disini. Di sebuah gang kumuh dengan banyak preman yang mencelakainya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Buagh!**

Dalam tangis dan rasa takutnya, Zitao bisa mendengar suara hantaman dan pukulan yang begitu keras dihadapannya. Juga erangan kesakitan preman-preman yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Zi! _Are you okay_?"

Usapan lembut pada kedua pipinya meembuat Zitao memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Membola kala mendapati Kris yang menatap khawatir dirinya.

"K-kris!"

Pemuda Wu itu segera menarik tubuh gemetar Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan isakan si cantik Huang yang terdengar kacau. Mengecup lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Tenanglah Tao... Aku disini... Semua akan baik-baik saja okay?"

Dan Zitao hanya dapat mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu. Membiarkan sosok itu menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kris bertanya pelan. Mengusap lembut surai keemasan Zitao yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Pemuda Wu ini bisa merasakan anggukan samar kekasihnya. Memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di sebelah pemuda panda itu. Menatap seisi kamar sederhana si cantik Huang.

"Aku tahu semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padamu Tao... Aku diam, bukan berarti aku acuh..."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat... Sampai dimana kau akan mengacuhkan mereka... Sampai dimana kau akan bersikap biasa dan tak ambil pusing dengan segala ocehan sampah mereka..."

Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan Kris pada Zitao. Membuat isakan pelan kembali terdengar dari belah bibir cantik pemuda Huang itu.

"Aku marah padamu... Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku kesal saat kau lebih memperhatikan pemuda itu daripada aku.. K-kau.. Hiks.. M-melewatiku begitu saja dan tak pernah mendekati aku.. Kau pasif dan seolah-olah tak menganggap aku ada..."

"Untuk apa aku bertahan jika.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Alasanku untuk bertahan justru menghancurkan harapanku?"

Pemuda Wu ini menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuh Tao. Mengukung tubuh itu dibawah tubuhnya. Menatap wajah cantik yang memerah itu dengan lembut dan teduh.

"Aku menjauhimu karena kau yang selalu memintanya Zi... Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu... Dan saat aku meminjam catatanmu, kau bahkan berujar dengan sangat dingin padaku... Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman jika terus bersikeras mendekatimu..."

"Dan... Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku sama sekali tak mengawasimu... Aku menyukaimu apa adanya Huang... Kau yang terlihat manis dengan kacamata tebal itu... Juga pakaian kebesaranmu itu..."

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena penampilanmu.. Tapi karena kau adalah Huang Zitao yang baik hati... Huang Zitao yang memiliki senyum indah... Huang Zitao yang apa adanya..."

Tangis Zitao pecah. Seperti anak kecil. Menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengundang kekehan geli dari kekasihnya yang tampan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau mempermainkan aku!" ujarnya seraya memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih.

"Percayalah... Aku bukanlah seorang pemuda yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang..."

Kris melepas pelukan Zitao dengan lembut. Mengusap jejak air mata yang menodai pipi gembil si cantik Huang, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada wajah manis itu. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, kemudian bibir ranumnya. Memagut dengan penuh sayang. Menggambarkan betapa ia begitu memuja Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris..." bisik Zitao pelan. Tepat setelah Kris memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Huang... _Just the way you are_..."

Mungkin setelah ini, Zitao akan lebih memberi akses bagi kekasihnya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih terbuka. Jalan keluar dari masalah yang mereka hadapi sebenarnya sungguh sederhana.

Cukup dengan bicara. Bukan dengan balas dendam, atau ledakan amarah. Dan Zitao takkan mau lagi menjaga jarak dengan kekasih tampannya. Juga mendengarkan kata-kata orang untuknya.

"Kris.. Apakah kau marah karena aku merubah penampilanku?"

"Tentu saja.. Kau benar-benar membuat hampir seluruh pria homo disekolah menatap lapar padamu! Aku mau kau kembali dengan gaya lamamu! Enak saja mereka mendapat pemandangan gratis seperti itu!"

"Kau cemburu? Padaku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku kan kekasihmu!"

Zitao terkikik geli. Merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kris. Membiarkan sunyi mendominasi sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup sayang bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam Kris..."

"Selamat malam sayang... Semoga mimpi indah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OneShoot gaje...**

 **Ngetik dikala iseng...**

 **Maaf untuk alurnya yang kecepetan dan plot yang muter2...**

 **Hihihihi...**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi membaca...**

 **Dengan atau tanpa review...**

 **Chuu~~**


End file.
